You're Not Alone
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que tu mejor amigo se volvió tu mejor amigo? El momento en el que Sirius y James se vuelven amigos. Unas pequeñas palabras y un corazón dispuesto a dar afecto a alguien que lo necesita es lo necesario.


Oks, bueno, este fic está dedicado a Ady :3, una merodeadora súper linda que de verdad¡es una persona de las más geniales del universo! Bueno, ella me inspiró a hacer algo así, jeje¡además tenía que hacerle algo, jajaja, y con el dibujo que hizo y que se encuentra en su galería de Deviantart (creo que no puedo poner el vínculo aquí, pero se llama Prongsie n, y es una gran artista), sencillamente dejó que la historia flotara a mi mentecilla.

Sé que no está muy elaborada. De repente me enteré de que el lunes entraba a la escuela, así que ahorita estoy demasiado apurada porque no tengo nada de nada preparado (contaba con que tenía dos semanas más y... ja, creo que no... me dio el infarto cuando me enteré --), así que pido muchísimas disculpas por este pequeño fic algo sencillo (MUY sencillo), pero aún así, espero que les guste, y, jeje, recuerden que la idea vino de un dibujo súper hermoso de una persona incomparable n!

No soy autora de Harry Potter ni me pertenece la historia o alguno de sus personajes.

El fic trata de cómo Sirius y James se hicieron amigos. ¿Cuál fue aquel momento en el que de repente estableces amistad con alguien más? Quizá muchos no recuerden en qué instante su mejor amigo se volvió eso... su mejor amigos, pero siempre hay algo, un hecho o un acontecimiento que lo establece, que deja marcado ese pequeño momento en el que algo cambia para convertirse en algo más.

Para Ady, quien ha sido una gran inspiración, una gran modelo a seguir, una gran fuente de diversión (XD), pero sobre todo, **una gran amiga**.

Para todos aquellos que tienen un amigo, porque sólo ellos sabes las maravillas que es tenerlo.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

La amistad es un alma que habita  
en dos cuerpos; un corazón que  
habita en dos almas.

_Aristóteles_

No Estás Sólo 

"_Hasta luego, Sirius."_

"_Estamos seguros de que quedarás en Slytherin como todos los demás Black en la familia.._."

Los ojos grises de un chico de cabello negro estaban puestos perdidamente sobre la ventana. El joven, aunque apenas de unos once años, era muy atractivo. Su obscuro cabello caía de una forma muy elegante sobre su rostro, mientras que la claridad de su rostro hacía resaltar todas sus finas facciones.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo perturbaba. Se podía saber por la forma en que miraba hacia fuera desde la ventana. En sus ojos se reflejaban destellos de verde y mezclas de luces y colores causadas por el rápido movimiento de paisaje entre paisaje, pero su mirada estaba perdida, no prestaba atención a todos aquellos paisajes, simplemente, permanecía fija en un punto, mientras por la mente del chico circulaban las palabras de sus padres.

"¡Ey, Sirius!"

La pose de Sirius cambió inmediatamente al escuchar que alguien había llegado a su compartimiento. No se veía más aquella mirada perdida en el pensamiento, había sido reemplazada por una de aburrimiento que observaba perezosamente a sus nuevos acompañantes.

"Con que aquí estabas." sonrió despectivamente Lucius Malfoy, un chico de cabello un poco más grande, de un rubio extremadamente claro, que casi podía ser confundido con blanco. Y aunque tenía una sonrisa, en sus ojos azules se podía ver claramente el destello de la maldad mezclado con la arrogancia.

A su lado se encontraba otro chico, de cabello negro y grasoso. Su nariz ganchuda sobresaltando de su rostro. Lo miraba fríamente, quizá hasta rencorosamente. Aquél chico era Severus Snape.

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Black. Debemos ir a que conozcas a nuestra... servidumbre." Dijo Lucius mientras su sonrisa se volvía más arrogante y despectiva, levantando una ceja.

Sirius volvió a poner su mirada a lo que se encontraba fuera de su ventana, sin ninguna muestra de interés a lo que Lucius acababa de decirle.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Dijo Lucius sin notar el nulo interés que el otro chico había puesto en su propuesta. Sirius No permaneció mucho tiempo sentado, ya que Lucius lo tomó de brazó, lo levantó y lo llevó consigo mientras cruzaban la puerta para dirigirse a los demás compartimientos.

"¡Oye, tú, quítate del camino!" ordenó Lucius a un pequeño chico de cabello café y aspecto soso que se había atravesado mientras él abría la puerta al entrar a un compartimiento tiempo después de haberse llevado a Sirius.

Lo que habían echo hasta el momento no había sido otra cosa más que molestar a todo aquel que encontraban. Sirius confirmaba que su sospecha de 'conocer a la servidumbre' significaba tratar a todos con desprecio, como si ellos fueran algo totalmente superior a lo demás.

"Te he dicho que te apartes, niño" El frío rostro de Lucius se acercó un poco más al del chico pequeño que lo veía con pavor en los ojos.

"Y-yo. Y-y-yo..." Parecía que en cualquier momento, aquel chico simplemente huiría llorando con la terrible y helada mirada que Lucius le dedicaba. El labio del chico tembló.

En ese instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y todos voltearon a ver a la persona que comenzaba a entrar.

Era un chico aproximadamente de once años, de cabello negro '_Algo despeinado'_ pensó ligeramente Sirius, delgado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus inusuales ojos verdes, los cuales eran cubiertos por unas gafas de contorno negro. La mirada del chico pasó del niño pequeño a Lucius. Se reflejó en su rostro un terrible desprecio por el chico rubio y engreído.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con tono firme el recién llegado.

Sirius lo observó durante unos instantes. Era sorprendente la chispa que aquel chico tenía en los ojos. Incluso pudo ver que Lucius inconscientemente se retiraba ligeramente de él. Simplemente su mirada era algo que podía producir que la piel se le erizara, pero a la vez... a la vez era cálida.

"Niño, acabas de interrumpir un momento muy agradable entre este chiquillo y yo" Sonrió despectivamente Lucius.

El pequeño tembló ligeramente cuando escuchó que Lucius se refería a él.

El chico de cabello negro sonrió. "¿Y se supone que me trague esa historia?" Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse más a Lucius.

"Deberías, niño, por tu propio bien." La sonrisa de Lucius creció aún más. Su mirada mostraba rencor y odio, pero eso parecía no importarle a aquel chico, que permanecía sin flanquear. También Lucius se acercó a él.

"Creo que yo puedo decidir lo que me hace bien y lo que no, Lucius." Continuó el chico, estrechando su mirada aún más.

Lucius lo miró unos instantes. Su sonrisa había caído momentáneamente, pero enseguida reapareció, aunque esta vez se notaba forzada y definitivamente, llena de odio. "¿Y quién eres tú?" preguntó Lucius con un tono que sonó algo como veneno agrio.

"Mi nombre es James Potter, y debo decirte, Malfoy, que no le tengo miedo a personas como tú." Dijo el chico de gafas mirándolo aún más desafiantemente.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso. Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Sólo era audible el terrible silencio que había tomado lugar en aquel lugar.

Sirius veía con interés al joven llamado James. Se necesitaba mucho valor para enfrentarse a alguien como Malfoy, y ni siquiera había sido para defenderse, sino para defender a aquel pequeño que en esos instantes se había refugiado detrás de James. Permanecía temeroso, semejando a un pequeño niño buscando protección detrás de un adulto.

'_¿Alguien interesante y diferente?_' Los ojos grises de Sirius vieron a James un poco más. Finalmente, una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios. '_Quizá_'.

Lucius y James duraron unos segundos más así, hasta que al final, fue Lucius quien decidió retirarse, viendo una última vez a James con desprecio, dando la vuelta, tomando del brazo a Sirius y haciéndole una seña a Snape con la cabeza al tiempo que salía firmemente del compartimiento.

Al salir, Sirius dirigió una última mirada a James. Por unos instantes, sus ojos hicieron contacto. Hubo una extraña sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius, y al instante siguiente, el contacto fue roto por la puerta que se había cerrado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Black Sirius"

Era el momento. Debía probarse el sombrero.

Todo se decidiría aquí.

Sirius avanzó lentamente hasta la silla donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sus ojos grises se posaron en él. Estiro la mano para tomarlo, y un temblor ligero que nadie notó se apropió de su mano un pequeñísimo instante.

Finalmente se lo colocó.

No estuvo seguro de lo que el sombrero susurró en su mente durante esos segundos. Quizá abría sido mejor escuchar, quizá si no se hubiera cerrado tanto en aquel momento, la última palabra, firme, sonora, del sombrero para él no le abría tomado tan de sorpresa.

"¡Gryffindor!" Resonó en toda la sala la voz un tanto ronca del sombrero.

Hubo una ligera pausa, en la que todos parecían algo confundidos. Sirius se levantó. Su rostro sin revelar emoción alguna, y con paso firme, pero elegante, se dirigió a la mesa de los chicos de Gryffindor, donde después de unos instantes, todos comenzaron a aplaudir estruendosamente, como lo habían hecho con los demás y quizá un poco más. Los demás de la sala siguiendo su ejemplo, también comenzando a aplaudir.

Por todos lados los chicos abrazaban y rodeaban a Sirius, como si fuera una gran celebración que él hubiera quedado en Gryffindor.

Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, Sirius se encontraba perdido.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a la persona bromista, alegre y algo engreído que siempre estaba con él? Bueno, en esos momentos, había desaparecido.

Los ojos grises de Sirius simplemente observaron el resto de la selección y el banquete como habían observado el paisaje desde la ventana del andén. Sus labios apenas se abrieron esa noche para dejar entrar los pequeños bocados de manjares que se encontraban por toda la mesa.

¿Qué nadie podía ver que él no se encontraba feliz por aquello¿qué nadie lo entendía?

No lo sabía Sirius, pero alguien sabía. Alguien en el comedor se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él, de que algo lo afligía.

Desde unas sillas más allá, unos ojos verdes observaron al chico elegante que se encontraba sumido en un mar de pensamientos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Tres de la mañana..._'

Los ojos verdes de James veían adormilados el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.

Había tenido un extraño sueño que lo envolvía a él y de alguna forma, a Sirius Black, su nuevo compañero. Estaban en un cuarto extremadamente obscuro, pero cuando James se acercaba a Sirius, la luz regresaba. Pronto vieron a varios profesores, reprendiéndolos por haberse peleado con un dragón en Rumania. En realidad el sueño en sí había sido una gran tontería, pero aún así, aún así James se sentía feliz. Algo en aquel sueño había hecho que fuera un gran pesar haberse despertado a aquella hora.

Ya se encontraba despierto, no podía quedarse lamentando, así que después de unos instantes de simplemente descansar con los ojos abiertos mirando la parte de abajo de la cobertura de su cama, James decidió levantarse a tomar aire y quizá un poco de agua de la sala común.

Lenta y perezosamente bajó los escalones que daban hacia la sala.

De repente sus ojos se despertaron. Había alguien más en aquella sala. Aún estando extremadamente obscuro, James sentía la presencia de otra persona en aquél lugar.

Un ligero y casi inaudible sollozo le confirmó su sospecha, y al parecer, la otra persona no se había dado cuenta de que él había llegado también.

Silenciosamente, James comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que se encontraba aquella otra persona. Se encontraba preocupado. Algo en su interior le decía saber de quién se trataba.

Finalmente llegó a un punto que él consideró adecuado, y sin lugar a dudas, su compañero ya se habría dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí con él, ya que el escaso sonido que dejaba salir con su respiración un tanto pesada, dejo de escucharse.

"Lumos" susurró James, y de su varita surgió una luz que alumbró al chico que se encontraba de espaldas en un rincón de la habitación.

Vio a Sirius que estaba tratando de ocultar unas pequeñas lágrimas que adornaban sus pálidas mejillas.

"¿Qué haces aquí, James?" preguntó Sirius tratando de sonar brusco, aunque en su interior algo le reprochaba el haberlo sido con James.

James permaneció sin moverse, simplemente observando a Sirius con una sincera nota de preocupación.

"Sirius..." vino la voz de James silenciosa y suave, casi como un respiro, pero con un tono de consuelo que hizo estremecer ligeramente a Sirius, quien después de unos segundos, lo volteó a mirar. Sus ojos grises haciendo contacto con los verdes de James.

Fue un momento en el que las palabras simplemente no fueron necesarias. En la mirada de Sirius se reflejaba su preocupación por lo que diría su familia al enterarse de que había sido puesto en Gryffindor. Cómo él, siendo un Black, no había quedado en Slytherin como todos sus antecesores. La frustración que sentía ya que siempre había sabido que él no era igual a los demás de su familia. Como ellos lo sabían. Como su madre lo sabía, y como le gustaba reprochárselo en cada instante que podía.

La deshonra de los Black.

Así lo llamaba ella. Así lo llamaban todos. Así lo seguirían llamando, y sería peor, sería peor ahora que era notable la diferencia que había entre ellos. Sirius simplemente se encontraba destrozado. Aunque lo había intentado negar, siempre lo había sabido. Él era diferente, y ellos no lo aceptaban por haber nacido de esa manera.

Y James lo entendía.

James podía entender todo por lo que el otro chico había pasado.

En aquellos momentos, simplemente fue un entendimiento mutuo. Como si algo se hubiera reunido con otro algo extremadamente necesario para él. Como si toda la vida hubiera estada planeada para ese simple momento.

Un brillo de calidez se posó en los ojos verdes de James, al igual que una sonrisa cálida lo hizo en sus labios.

"No estás sólo."

Las palabras se quedaron ahí por lo que parecía un instante eterno. La mente de Sirius las repetía como si hubiera un eco ahí, quedándose firmemente grabadas al igual que la expresión de James.

Durante mucho tiempo había buscado inconscientemente a alguien que las dijera, a alguien que bajo todo aquello, simplemente le diera un poco de afecto.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando lo encontró. Cuando supo que aquel chico frente a él sería su mejor amigo de toda la vida. La persona que él siempre había necesitado.

Sirius lo miró por unos instantes, y sin darse cuenta de cómo, o de cuándo lo había hecho, se encontró a sí mismo abrazándolo, dejando que por primera vez en su vida unas lágrimas silenciosas salieran de sus ojos apoyado en alguien más, aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran de tristeza.

Quizá eran de alegría, alegría por haber encontrado finalmente alguien en quien contar.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Soooooo... what do u think:)

¿Qué piensan?

Jajajaja, lo sé, algo cucho el fic, nop XD, pero wueeeno...

Prongsita, espero que te haya gustado :). De verdad¡¡¡¡¡muchas gracias por todo¡y recuerda que tú también tienes personas en quien contar, y te aseguro, que entre ellas estoy yo :D, oks? Te quiero MUCHO!

Y a todos les recuerdo que cuiden mucho a sus amigos, y que siempre tengan en mente los momentos especiales que hayan pasado juntos :)!

También, repito, Prongsie es algo así como más autora que yo de esta historia :D, jaja, porque de verdad, su dibujo es precioso y ella tuvo una idea en un sueño. Véanlo, de verdad, a mí me fascinó :), además, transmite mucho sentimiento ;), voy a poner el vínculo en mi profile para que lo puedan ver, oks :D?

Bueno, entonces...

Review, plz:)


End file.
